Shirts, such as dress shirts, are typically purchased based on neck size and arm length of the intended wearer. Comfort associated with the purchased dress shirt is usually provided by a loose fitting neck portion, otherwise referred to as a collar band. Generally, the collar band is not elastic. A reduction in length of the collar band due to laundering or an increase in the size of the neck of the wearer can cause discomfort to the wearer when the top button of the shirt is buttoned.
Shirt manufacturers have attempted to resolve this problem by making non-shrink collar bands or shirts with exposed elastic material, either in the front of the collar band, or along the rear of the collar band. A disadvantage of non-shrink collars is that the shirt is made to accommodate one neck size. In addition, a disadvantage of exposed elastic material in the front or the rear of the collar band is that the elastic material detracts from the aesthetic appeal of the shirt.
Shirts, in particular dress shirts, in addition to other articles of clothing, are manufactured in standard collar sizes, wherein the collar fastens with a stationary button. Collar sizes are typically manufactured in half-inch increments. A drawback to shirts being manufactured in half-inch increments is that a shirt manufacturer is required to produce shirts having different neck sizes for the same sleeve length. For example, a shirt having a 33″ sleeve is produced in 15½″, 16″ and 16½″ neck sizes.